Suck On This, Wesker
by tmntyyh
Summary: Chris's last words to his Captain come back to haunt him. Short, smutty one-shot with no plot. Warnings are inside.


Title: Suck On This, Wesker

Summary: Chris's last words to his Captain come back to haunt him.

Pairing: Albert Wesker x Christopher Redfield

Warnings: Swears, rough sex, graphic sex, yaoi...etc. This is little more than pure smut.

Side Note: Only a pervert like me can laugh hysterically while playing RE5; seriously, play the game and try to turn everything Chris and Wesker say perverted. I promise you, it's not hard to do! This is a short one-shot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Pale lips curved into a teasing smirk as his tongue curled around the words that slid past his lips, "Tell me again; what were the last words that you said to me, Christopher?" Strong muscles rippled underneath sun kissed skin as the brunette man writhed underneath his strong body. "I do believe that it involved my mouth," he continued as a pair of blue eyes narrowed at him, making the blonde man smirk. "I always knew that your obsession was more than just hatred, Chris," his accented and gravelly voice purred, sending a shiver up the brunette's spine.<p>

"How did you get in my apartment?" Chris hissed as he continued his attempts of bucking his former Captain off of him, only making the other man smirk as press harder against him.

"Did you forget giving me a key to your place back when you were in S.T.A.R.S.?" the tyrant asked as he flipped the brunette man over, holding his wrists over his head as he watched the younger man glare at him. "It seems as though time is not agreeing with your mind, Christopher. How easily you forget..."

"I'll never forget how you betrayed us!" the muscled brunette snapped, jerking when warm pressure was applied between his legs, rubbing at the soft flesh that was hidden beneath the rough denim.

"Did you forget about the countless nights that you spent on your back, moaning and screaming my name while you came on the sheets?" the blonde man asked, lips curved in amusement at how the feisty brunette glared at him while rocking his hips into his thigh. The B.S.A.A. agent truly was remarkable in his ability to multitask. Leaning down, Wesker pressed his lips against the other man's ear, his sunglasses nudging against Chris's face. "How about all of those times that we had sex in the locker room? You were bent over and begging for more..."

"I never begged!" Chris snapped even as his face grew red. "And my last words were for you to suck on this!"

Chuckling, the former Umbrella and Tricell agent pressed their lips together in a brutal kiss, their teeth clashing together as their tongues battled for dominance. "Would you not prefer me sucking on you?" the blonde man teased viciously and making the brunette's heart race in his chest. Honestly, Christopher was so easy to distract, Wesker thought as he released the younger man's wrists. "All you have to do is ask." Keeping their bodies pressed together, he could practically see the muscled man's brain recalled what happened the last time that the former Captain of S.T.A.R.S. had taken it upon himself to aid the marksman in reaching his release.

Moving back, the blonde watched Chris from behind his dark glasses as he spoke sharply, "Strip, Christopher." The words sent a chill down the brunette's back. While he should have been asking Wesker how he had managed to survive a dip in lava and being shot with two rockets, his mind continued to circle back to the thought of the pompous and arrogant man wrapping his lips around his cock and sucking on his girth. He could feel the other man's gaze on his skin as he frantically began to strip, his initial anger rapidly melting away like a popsicle on a hot summer's day.

Once the younger man was fully naked, the blonde's crimson and gold eyes roamed over the sharp planes of hardened and tanned muscles on display before his eyes, lips curling into a smirk at the engorged cock that sprung up between the unashamed brunette's thighs. Shucking off his gloves, Wesker's arrogant smirk increased when he reached out and trailed one finger up the underside of Chris's cock, making the other man hiss softly. "So eager," he mused softly before leaning down to kiss the younger man gently. Moving suddenly, the brunette lashed out and snatched the dark sunglasses from their position on his enemy's face while he switched off the lights, the room becoming cast in the eerie orange glow from the night sky that was filled with falling snow.

"Less talking, more sucking," Chris demanded as the blonde straddling him raised an eyebrow, lips never changing their quirked position. Oh, how the young boy had grown into such an eager man, Wesker thought as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over the dripping tip of the brunette's cock, smearing precum in its wake as the younger man arched his back, a needy groan slipping from his lips. Dipping down, the pale blonde smashed their lips together in a violent kiss, long fingers curling around the other man's girth and stroking him slowly as he plunged his tongue into the brunette's mouth. A growl rumbled in his throat when teeth bit down on his tongue, the hot muscle of the B.S.A.A.'s tongue pressing back against his own in a battle or dominance. Did he think that just because he was going to have his dick sucked, that meant that he would be on top as well? A snarl came from the blonde at the thought as he ferociously kissed back, making sure that the younger man would know exactly who would be in charge.

Inhuman eyes widened when they were suddenly rolled over, narrowing sharply at the grinning brunette that ran his hands down his leather-clad body before quickly working on divesting him of all of his clothing. Leaning down, Chris pressed their lips together briefly before moving up the blonde's hard body until his cock bobbed before the pale lips of the other man. "Suck on this, Wesker," he said as he bowed his hips forward so the dripping tip rubbed softly brushed against the tyrant's lips. Huffing slightly, the blonde darted his tongue out to run over the oozing tip, smirking at the loud moan that he got in return.

Wanting to make the brunette man scream his name, Wesker gripped Chris's hips tightly before pulling the younger man's cock into his mouth, sucking heavily on the thick length as he bobbed his head slowly. A thick moan bubbled from the brunette's chest as he threaded his fingers through the tyrant's hair, gripping onto the blonde locks as he tried to thrust forward through the strong hold. Pleasure filled his mind as his eyes fluttered shut, breath coming in heavy gasps as blood pounded in his ears, making his focus solely on the wet heat that wrapped tightly around his cock.

Humming softly as he swirled his tongue along the underside of the brunette's shaft, he blinked in surprise when Chris moaned loudly after a matter of minutes before climaxing across the back of his tongue and throat. Swallowing the other man's essence, Wesker slowly pulled the brunette's hips back before smirking. "Very disappointing, Chris."

"Hmph," Chris huffed. "See how long you last after months of no sex when you suddenly get a blowjob from a smug bastard." Hm, only months and not years? He would have to get the names of the people that his marksman was sleeping around with.

Licking his lips, Wesker drawled as he smirked, "I shall pass. But, I do believe that another phrase you continued to say was "take it," Christopher. Let's see how well you take it..."

Review and let me know what you thought. Good? Bad? Delete it?


End file.
